Collide
by Seastone Chair
Summary: The light streaming through the thin curtains illuminated his pale face, a tan hand reached up to caress his soft cheek. USxUK So much fluff. Boyxboy kisskiss. Oneshot!


_A/N: So, seriously… my main story is killing me to write. I. NEED. LOVIN. Especially some Alfred-Arthur lovin'! It's driving me crazy (so this has LOTS of fluff so that I may keep my sanity). I miss not writing Alfred! Since, you know, I've done it like ONCE. For like two seconds! *curls up and slowly dies*_

_I was listening to the song 'Collide' by Howie Day (I'm sure you all know it; 'Even the best fall down sometimes…') and I kind of pulled an Ivan and was like, *dark aura* "Must write… my boys… they need to become oneeeeee…" SO HERE. *throws story at*_

_Please try to enjoy~_

_P.S. My dad calls morning breath, 'dragon breath'._

* * *

What a beautiful man… The light streaming through the thin curtains illuminated his pale face. A slightly tanner hand caressed the man's cheek absentmindedly. So soft and smooth…

Alfred felt his chest tighten as he watched Arthur snuggle closer to the American. He was surprised that either of them could move at all, seeing as their limbs were so entwined and tangled in each other. It was so warm; under the covers like this with the smaller man clutching onto Alfred.

"Arthur…" He whispered his lover's name, leaning into nibble on Arthur's earlobe. The Englishman tightened his grip on Alfred as he was pulled from his wonderful slumber. Groggy green eyes fluttered open and stared confused up at the American. A small smile pulled at Alfred's lips as his heart fluttered with adoration. He was so cute when he woke up like this.

A faint blush dusted Arthur's cheeks as he finally came to his senses and became aware of their situation, but did nothing about it. This moment was like a rare gem. Neither one of them was picking on the other or yelling/getting yelled at (in Alfred's case). It was moments like this that both of them savored and lived for.

Alfred trailed his index finger from Arthur's cheek down to his lips; lightly tracing their shape. The older man sucked in his breath at the soft touches. His blue eyes were almost too intense for Arthur to handle. It was as if the American could see every flaw on the Briton's skin. It was unnerving to the Englishman, even though Alfred would never see the flaws on Arthur's flesh as actual flaws. He thought they added to the charm of this god in front of him. They were little reminders of how long the country had lasted and how the great British Empire would never really fall.

Alfred knew, being the corny romantic that he was, that heaven was jealous. Heaven was jealous to merely look upon what it had created; for its creation had surpassed any other beauty that lived and will live.

A goofy grin spread across Alfred's face at the thought. Arthur's eyes widened and he pulled away from the hand, obviously embarrassed. At what, he knew not. A chuckle came from the American.

_What a git! _Arthur thought angrily and averted his eyes from the younger country, pulling his arms from Alfred to cross them over his chest. The new position was slightly awkward, seeing how their legs were still laced together.

In return the American moved his leg, which was comfortably between the Englishman's legs, up to rub against Arthur. A small gasp came from the smaller country as he whipped his head up to glare weakly at Alfred. Taking this chance, the cocky country leaned down and kissed those pink, plump lips that the Briton sported so nicely.

Arthur froze, taken aback by the sudden change of pace. Hesitantly, he kissed back, parting his lips. Their playful, light kiss came to a halt when Alfred pulled back. His nose was crinkled and a humorous smile was on his lips.

"Time for someone to go brush their teeth!" Alfred teased as he untangled himself to sit up. He turned away from Arthur to sit on the edge of the bed. The American made a gagging face for a second before he quickly composed his facial expression before he turned to look back at Arthur. The Englishman had dragon breath!

Arthur's face went beet red at those words, either from embarrassment or anger. Probably both by Alfred's guess. Arthur sat up and clutched the sheets up over his chest and waited in silence. _He _wasn't the one who started the kiss! But if his breath was that bad… he wasn't about to open his mouth to speak until his teeth were brushed. Then he would yell at the stupid Yankee.

Alfred smiled at the cute little Englishman. He was so feminine sometimes… covering his slim, lithe body with their white covers. It made the young man want to crawl over and touch that body until Arthur was squirming and gasping under him.

But… Alfred didn't want him to gasp _in his face_ with breath like that. He'd save his touches for later.

Keeping his hands to himself, Alfred got up from the bed and went searching for his discarded boxers on the ground. He could feel green eyes watching his every movement intently. Once the boxers from yesterday were found, he quickly put them on and sauntered out of the room. Right before leaving, he gave the Englishman a mock two fingered salute and winked.

* * *

"Wanker…" Arthur muttered to himself as Alfred left the room. The sodding arse had a _swagger _to his step as he left. Even though it was nice to watch those hips sway a bit, a small twinge of resentment flashed through him. Quickly, he discarded that emotion. It had no right showing its ugly face on a morning like this.

He dropped the sheets and scooted out of bed towards the bathroom. England tried to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. Once in the bathroom, he took care of his business and continued on with his morning routine of taking a shower and brushing his teeth.

His body was dripping wet from the shower as he stared at himself in the mirror. His blonde hair was sticking to his face and back of his neck as he scrubbed that gross breath away. England mused over the fact that his behind didn't hurt like it should since they were… naked… A flush spread across his cheeks as he remembered the night before.

_A set of green eyes watched as his lover slowly worked at the button down white shirt Arthur wore. That same blush was on his cheeks as his shirt was completely unbuttoned. Tanned hands lightly roamed his small chest. Fingers traced little patterns and designs on the flesh, causing flames to bloom out from underneath Alfred's fingertips._

_His heart was pounding hard in his chest, but they both knew that nothing was going to happen tonight. Lately, they had been doing something like this. Not really having sex, but just… exploring each other's bodies. Blue eyes were intently staring at the Englishman as if he were trying to memorize every dip and scar on that body._

"_You should really wear clothes that showed your body off more instead of wearing clothes that hides it…" Alfred mumbled, almost shyly. Arthur didn't say anything to him. It wasn't very gentlemanly to show off his body like a female would do… with tight clothing…_

_Finally, the shirt was off, and soon the rest of Arthur's clothes were off. The rest of his skin got the same treatment that his chest had gotten. At long last, it was Arthur's turn._

_His turn to touch and caress the taller country's body._

_Once again, green eyes raked over Alfred's body, mentally undressing him. He saw Alfred try, and fail, to suppress a shiver under the intense stare. Arthur usually wasn't as patient as Alfred, surprisingly, was. Although, that was usually because Arthur wanted to see the American in all his glory. To _know _that the American was still his. Even after all this time…_

_Arthur had to jump a bit to get the shirt over the American's head, causing Alfred to grin in amusement. The Briton ignored his teasing smile as his eyes were led directly down to a tattoo Alfred had. It was a small design of the British Royal Coat of Arms from King Henry II's time period. The lion was elegantly carved into his skin, proclaiming his heart belonged to a certain Englishman._

_A true smile spread across his face as he traced that tattoo before exploring the rest of the man's fit body._

Arthur snapped out of his reminiscing when he realized that his mouth was overflowing with frothy toothpaste. Quickly, he spit out the paste and washed his mouth out.

* * *

The iHome was playing the American's iPod Touch (4th generation, of course) as Alfred cooked them breakfast. A soft playlist of cute songs played on shuffle. Bands such as Nevershoutnever, The Hush Sound, Joshua Radin, Jason Mraz, and yes, even Owl City played; along with so many more. America could never hate his people's music no matter how girly or weird it sounded. Although, he _could _dislike his brother, Matthew's, taste in music. Justin Bieber? _Really?_

He snorted to himself and rolled his eyes behind his glasses. Little brothers… all they were good for was being the sidekick.

Alfred hummed to a song that had snuck into his playlist unexpectedly. Down by Jay Sean. He placed the cooked food on two plates and shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth as he turned around. The American nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw Arthur sitting at the table, tapping his fingers to the music. Arthur looked so cute! He wore a green V-neck sweater and black, slightly loose, skinny jeans. Looks like he really took to heart what Alfred said about wearing clothes to show off his body.

A huge smile was plastered on the silly boy's face as he set the plates of food down. Of course Arthur would like this song. Jay Sean was British…

"Baby, don't worry, you are my only…" Arthur said, not really singing, with the song. A small smile was on his face as he finally looked at his lover.

"I got that girl from overseas~" Alfred said back pointing over to where he thought Great Brittan was, winking at his small Briton. The two stared at each other before Alfred let out a laugh. He spun on his heels to grab his cup of coffee and a cup of Sapphire Earl Grey tea for Arthur.

The American nearly pounced in his seat as he began eating like a lion. Arthur gaped at the boy. Surely he had taught him better manners…

"Alfred—" Arthur began to scold him.

"Hey! What in the heck are we going to do today? Because I seriously have no clue. I mean, I managed to get you to come over here to my place… and then I hadn't made the rest of the plan!" Alfred cut off Arthur. He knew what the older man was about to do, and he reeeeally didn't want to hear it.

They had managed to go all morning without trying to strangle each other; don't want to break the trend now…

Arthur was quite for a moment as he ate a few bits of his food. "I'm sorry…" He said quietly.

Alfred raised a thin eyebrow. "For what?"

"…Always being away." The words were said so quietly that Alfred just barely was able to catch them over the soft music in the background. The song had changed back to its normal genre of slow, soft, and slightly adorable music.

"It's not your fault! Don't worry, Iggy! I'm super busy too! What with the econo—"

"No." Arthur said harshly, interrupting Alfred. Blue eyes blinked, a bit taken aback. "I'm not… I'm not away because I'm busy. Well, I am, but that's not the real reason." The Englishman's voice had gone back to its soft tone.

"What… what do you mean?" The American swallowed nervously. This couldn't possibly be good…

"I'm scared…" Arthur seemed suddenly very interested in his bacon. Alfred was quiet.

He was scared… so he stayed away from him? How did that even make sense? The American furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Arthur glanced up to see the perplexed boy's face as he tried to sort out what that meant. A tiny sigh escaped his lips as he saw he would have to explain. He cleared his throat before he began to speak again. "I'm scared of becoming too attached to you, although I will admit that it's probably too late for that. I'm just scared that… you might… that you might…" Tears weld up in those emerald green eyes. "…leave me again." Those three words were whispered out.

Now that the words were out, they sure sounded stupid. Had Alfred, recently that is, ever shown any sign of leaving? Arthur couldn't help it though. He was slightly paranoid of being alone again because, oh, how he hated it.

Alfred stared down at the hunched figure that was Arthur with emotionless eyes. So much for keeping the mood… Arthur had just killed it… beyond the point of no return.

But really? Leave Arthur? He was still on this? Alfred suppressed an exasperated sigh. Arthur looked like he was trying to shrink into himself the longer that Alfred stared at him in silence.

For some reason, Arthur would have these days where he would be scared senseless of being alone, and then other days he was just fine. Alfred didn't know how to let the Englishman know that he would never leave him… He had already told and showed Arthur so many times before.

"I'm sorry…" Arthur apologized again, his small voice cracked. Alfred felt as though his heart was going to break in two at seeing and hearing how pathetic his love looked.

"Arthur…" Alfred began, drawing out the name slowly. Green eyes flicked up hopefully to look up at the American. Those sad little eyes made Alfred melt as he got up from where he sat and moved next to Arthur. He crouched down next to the small man and took both of his hands.

Arthur turned in his seat, fidgeting out of slight nervousness. Alfred brought those pale hands up to his lips and kissed each one of the knuckles. "You know I love you, right?" He asked in a soothing voice. The Briton nodded slowly, obviously entranced. It was times like these that Alfred was almost scared that he would never see the Englishman's face light up in a smile or even in embarrassment…

"I don't want to leave the only person I love. You'd just take my heart across 'the pond', as you put it." Alfred said in all seriousness. He wanted this fact engrained in the Englishman's thick skull. "I will _never _leave you… I never did." Alfred hesitated for a moment.

Thick eyebrows pulled together as green eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth but was quieted by a kiss to the lips. As Alfred pulled back, he quickly explained.

"I never left you. I became independent, but never _left _you. I've always been by your side, and you've always been a part of my heart." Alfred said, pointing to the tattoo on his chest. "And everyone knows it. They've seen this tattoo. They know who my heart belongs to."

Arthur bit his lower lip as the words sunk it. It was true. Alfred never did leave him… Arthur left Alfred. Arthur was the one that went into isolation after the Revolution. "I'm—"

"Stop apologizing. It doesn't suit you," Alfred said teasingly, a small smile on his face. Arthur pouted, but squeezed Alfred's hands.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Silence ensued as they stared at each other. Then, Alfred tugged on Arthur's hands, pulling him close.

Their bodies fit perfectly together as their lips collided. Their souls seemed to be intertwined as their hearts beat in sync. Tongues danced playfully with the other as Alfred's hand gently caressed Arthur's cheek. As Arthur pulled back to catch his breath, a small string of saliva connected the two. But neither paid any mind to it.

"I'll always be by your side." Alfred whispered before closing the distance between them once again.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide._

* * *

_WHOA. This is the most MOODY story I have ever written!_

_Second chapter is being written! I promise you; it will BLOW YOUR MINDS. As well as Arthur's mind. (: Because next chapter will be rated M. For mansex. WHAT?!_


End file.
